jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sturmtruppenrüstung
(nicht frei verkäuflich) *2.000 (Schwarzmarkt) |Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Material=verstärktes Plastoid |Panzerung=*Stark *Manchmal eigenen Rüstungsschild |Gewicht=16 kg |Erweiterungen=Schulterklappen für Offiziere |Ausrüstung=Holster, Taschen, uvm. |Sonstiges= |Besitzer= |Träger=Sturmtruppen |Rolle= |Ära= |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktisches Imperium }} Die Sturmtruppenrüstung, auch Sturmtruppenpanzer oder Sturmtruppenpanzerung genannt, war eine weiße Rüstung, die der imperiale Sturmtruppler auf einem schwarzen Overall trug. Es gab sie in verschiedenen Ausführungen für die verschiedenen Einheiten der Sturmtruppen. Die Sturmtruppenoffiziere konnte man in Kampfeshandlungen an ihren farbigen Schulterklappen erkennen. Beschreibung Die weißen Plastoid-Rüstungen bestanden aus 18 Einzelteilen, die über einem schwarzen Overall, der eine Kontrolle der Temperatur gewährleistete, saßen und dem Sturmtruppler völlige Anonymität bot. Diese Anonymität wurde mit einem weißen Helm noch verstärkt, und sollte einschüchternd auf den Gegner wirken. Viele Rebellensoldaten trotzten dieser Aufmachung jedoch und sparten nicht mit Spott über die vollständig eingepackten imperialen Soldaten. Oftmals aber hingen Leben oder Tod von eben dieser starken, flexiblen Panzerung ab. Helm miniatur|links|Der Helm eines Sturmtrupplers. Den weißen, gepanzerten Helm gab es in mehreren Ausführungen, die allesamt verschiedene integrierte Spezialkomponenten enthielten. Die Optikausstattung erzeugte holografische Umgebungsbilder und schützte die Augen des Trägers vor extremer Helligkeit und sorgte selbst in dichtestem Rauch, in großer Dunkelheit oder durch Feuer hindurch für klare Sicht. Zudem konnte man auf Infrarot und Wärmebild umschalten, um Feinde sogar durch Wände zu sehen. Die Ausstattung reichte von einfachen Augengläsern bis hin zu ausgefeilten visuellen Prozessoren. Die Helme waren klimatisiert und filterten die Atmosphäre, was die volle Einsatzbereitschaft des Trägers gewährleistete. Das Äußere des Helmes bestach durch die schwarzen Visiere für die Augen und Luftschlitze, welche wie ein Mund angeordnet waren. Außerdem waren an den Seiten noch künstliche Luftzufuhren eingearbeitet. Über den Visieren saß ein schwarzer Streifen, was eine getarnte Breitband-Kommunikationsantenne war. Dort wo die Ohren des Trägers waren, saßen Audio-Empfänger. Das Innere des Helmes enthielt eine Stimmfiltereinheit und ein Komlink-Mikrofon, um die gedämpften Stimmen klar und deutlich wiederzugeben und um somit die Anweisungen des Sturmtrupplers verstehen konnte. Das Innere der Audio-Empfänger waren Comtech-Lautsprecher der Baureihe 4, die für einen klaren Empfang einen Dreiphasenschallfilter verwendet wurden. Links und Rechts des Komlink-Mikrofon saß jeweils ein Luftabzug, der den Atem des Trupplers absaugte und durch eine – von einer Energiezelle angetriebenen – Luftumwandlungseinheit wieder in frische Luft umwandelte und durch eine künstliche Luftzufuhr wieder ausgegeben wurde. Der Helm bestach durch eine Vierlagenbauweise bestehend aus einer äußeren Plastoid-Komposit-Panzerung, gefolgt von einer Antilaserschicht, auf die eine magnetische Schutzschicht gezogen wurde. Abgeschlossen wurde das Ganze von einer inneren Isolationsschicht. Auf die innere Isolationsschicht wurden Polster aufgetragen, die ein angenehmes Tragen gewährleisteten. Der Helm bot auch eine geringe Sicherheit für den Kopf des Trupplers und schütze ihn somit vor ernsthaften Schädelverletzungen. Rüstung miniatur|Die Rückansicht einer Sturmtruppenrüstung Die 18-teilige, aus Plastoidkomposit bestehende Rüstung, war bis auf den schwarzen Overall komplett in weiß gehalten. Sie genügte den höchsten Anforderungen des Galaktischen Imperiums und verfielen praktisch nie. Selbst wenn sie jahrzehntelang vergraben waren, blieben sie unverändert. Die Rüstung hielt Projektilen und Granatsplittern stand, konnte aber bei direktem schwerlich Blasterbeschuss durchschlagen werden. Da die Rüstung gepanzert war trafen Blasterschüsse aber nur selten tödlich. Oft konnten selbst die besten Waffen der Feinde die Sturmtruppler lediglich verwunden, weshalb es auch nur sehr wenige Verluste zu beklagen gab. Selbst Jedi, wie z.B. Starkiller konnten die meisten Sturmtruppen nur verwunden und nur wenige wirklich töten. An der Rüstung war ein Mehrzweckgürtel befestigt, an dem Notfallrationen und Blaster-Energiezellen aufbewahrt werden konnten. An den Seiten waren Blasterenergieableiter, die indirekte Treffer ableiteten und den Truppler so vor Verletzungen schützten. Der linke Unterschenkel hatte eine angesetzte Knieplatte, die Scharfschützen im Knien besseren Schutz bieten sollte. Vorne am Bauch waren manuelle Rüstungsversiegelungen und eine Umweltkontrolle angebracht. Auf dem Rücken waren Tornister befestigt, die ein Lebenserhaltungssystem und komprimierte Luft zum Atmen enthielten, was dem Truppler erlaubte kurzzeitig im Vakuum zu agieren. Für längere Einsätze trugen die Sturmtruppen allerdings spezielle Rüstungen mit verbesserten Tornistern. Viele Sturmtruppen lernten früh wie sie sich auch mit ihrer weißen verspiegelten Rüstung in Schatten verwandelten und sich somit auch an viele Umgebungen anpassen konnten. Sie waren dadurch auch mehr oder weniger getarnt. Die Rüstung verfügte außerdem standardmäßig über einen Holster, in dem kleine Blaster mit sich getragen werden konnten, wie z. B. das E-11-Blastergewehr. An der Rüstung ließ sich zusätzlich ein Schild aktivieren. Sie war feuerfest, was Flammenwerfer gegen Sturmtruppen wirkungslos machte und konnte auch EMP-Granaten standhalten, d.h. dass diese die Helmelektronik und sonstige Technik der Rüstung nicht beschädigten oder beeinträchtigten. Es ließ sich zusätzlich ein Tornister an die Rüstung anbringen. Außerdem konnte die Rüstung mit einem Strahlenschild, das den Träger vor Blasterfeuer schützte, erweitert werden. Der Ausrüstungsgürtel Der Sturmtruppenausrüstungsgürtel diente den Sturmtruppen zum Mittführen von Munition und Ausrüstung und war somit eines ihrer wichtigsten Ausrüstungsteile. Man trichterte den Sturmtruppen schon früh ein diesen immer bei sich zu tragen, da er die wichtigste Überlebensausrüstung enthielt. Am Gürtel befanden sich mehrere Aufbewahrungsmöglichkeiten für Plasma- und Gaspatronen, Notfallrationen und einen Werkzeugkasten. Auf der rechten Seite war ein Halfter für den E-11-Standardblaster, oder ein anderer kleiner Blaster befestigt. Zudem konnten Ferngläser, Enterhaken, Komlink, Handschellen und ein Kampf-Deionisator mitgetragen werden. Außerdem können auch Energiezellen und Mikrokondensatoren zur Wassergewinnung am Gürtel aufbewart werden und je nach Gebrauch, auch Teile für die Kampfausrüstung und die Basicampausrüstung. Auch ein Kletterkabel sowie ein Medikit enthielt er. Auf der linken und rechten Seite war jeweils ein Energieableiter, der Blasterschüsse ableiten konnte. Über der Befestigungsschnalle am Rücken befand sich ein Thermaltetonator. Auch wenn kaum immer alle Ausrüstungsteile benutzt wurden, hatten die Sturmtruppen sie fast immer dabei, um sich an sie zu gewöhnen und sie immer griffbereit zu haben. Auch Han Solo trug einen solchen Gürtel. Offiziere Die Rüstung wurde allerdings nicht nur von den Sturmtruppen, sondern auch von ihren Offizieren getragen, die im Gefecht nicht auf diese Rüstungen verzichten wollten. Außerhalb der Gefechte trugen sie allerdings schwarze Uniformröcke und Kappen. Wie viele andere Offiziere trugen sie eine Offiziersscheibe, Rangabzeichen und Codezylinder. Ihre Kappe war mit einem Offiziersknopf versehen. Die Offiziere waren alle kampferprobt und trugen in Gefechten dieselbe Rüstung wie ihre Untergebenen, konnten aber an farbigen Schulterklappen erkannt werden. Herkunft und Einsätze Als sich Königin Apailana auf Naboo mit den Jedi versteckte, schickte das Imperium eine Legion Sturmtruppen, die erstmals in der Sturmtruppenrüstung gekleidet war, um die Jedi zu vernichten. Die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion, die zuvor wie alle anderen Klonkrieger noch in Phase II-Rüstungen kämpfte, beschrieb die Rüstung als schön und vor allem besser als ihre vorherigen. Fortan wurden alle Einsätze der Sturmtruppen in diesen Rüstungen bestritten. Die Rüstungen waren eine Weiterentwicklung eben dieser Phase II-Rüstungen und symbolisierten den Abtritt der Galaktischen Republik und die neu anbrechende Ära des Galaktischen Imperiums. Besonders in der Schneetruppenrüstung ist die Ähnlichkeit zur Phase II-Rüstung zu erkennen, da sie nämlich starke Ähnlichkeiten zur Rüstung von Commander Bacaras 21. Nova Korps aufweist. Selbst nachdem das Imperium zerfiel, wurde die Sturmtruppenrüstung weiterhin von den Sturmtrupplern getragen, so zum Beispiel von dem Sturmtruppenleutnant Stalgis. Ausführungen miniatur|links|Die Rüstung der Spürtruppen Spürtruppenrüstung Die Rüstung der Spürtruppen war eine weitere Ausführung der Sturmtruppenrüstung und war speziell für die Einsatzgebiete der Spürtruppen konzipiert. Farbgestaltung und Aufbau der Rüstung war gleich der der Sturmtruppenrüstung, allerdings gab es gewisse Unterschiede. So trugen die Spürtruppen einen anderen Helm, der einen elektromagnetischen Sichtverstärker und Hochleistungskomlinks für die Langstreckenkommunikation enthielt. Der Tornister war kleiner als bei den Sturmtruppenrüstungen und die Notfallrationen wurden nicht in einem Mehrzweckgürtel, sondern in Stofftaschen, die am Bauch befestigt waren, transportiert. Außerdem war die Rüstung leichter und deshalb auch schwächer gepanzert. Sie bot daher weniger Schutz als die Rüstung der Sturmtruppen. Schneetruppenrüstung Die Rüstung der Schneetruppen war eine Ausführung der Sturmtruppenrüstung, die speziell für kalte Planeten wie Hoth entwickelt wurden. Der Helm verfügte über eine polarisierte Schneebrille, die perfekte Sicht in Schnee und Eis bot. Des Weiteren hatte der Helm eine Atemheizung, damit der Schneetruppler nicht unter der kalten Luft zu leiden hatte. Die Hosen der Rüstung waren beheizt und die Schneestiefel robust, allerdings weniger geschützt, was für mehr Beweglichkeit sorgte. Außerdem trugen sie einen isolierten Schutzmantel, um der Kälte besser zu trotzen. Der Brustpanzer der Schneetruppen, war besser gepanzert als der der regulären Sturmtruppen, verfügte über verstellbare Haltegurte, einen Identitätschip, Kommunikationskontrollen, externe Temperaturüberwachung, Heizungskontrollen und eine Energiezellenüberwachung. Der Tornister enthielt ein Notrationsfach, einen Peilsender, die Heizung, die Kommunikationseinheit und eine Hochleistungsenergiezelle. Alles in allem konnten die Schneetruppen dank der Energie ihrer Kampfmontur bis zu zwei Wochen im Eis überleben. TIE-Pilotenrüstung miniatur|Die Rüstung eines TIE-Piloten Die Rüstung der TIE-Piloten war im Gegensatz zu denen der anderen Einheiten der Imperialen Armee nicht weiß, sondern schwarz. Ihr aus Energieschutzstoff bestehender Vakuumanzug war ihr einziger Schutz in ihren TIE-Sternjägern. Auf ihrem verstärkten Fliegerhelm, der durch eine Sauerstoffleitung mit ihrem Lebenserhaltungssystem verbunden war, befanden sich Abzeichen der Imperialen Armee. Den Abschluss ihrer Fliegermontur stellten Gravitationsdruckstiefel dar. Das Lebenserhaltungssystem bildete Sauerstoff, der über die Sauerstoffleitungen in den Helm des Piloten geleitet wurde. Ohne dieses System hätte der Pilot im luftleeren Cockpit des TIE nicht überleben können. AT-AT-Pilotenrüstung Die Rüstung der AT-AT-Piloten war im Grunde dieselbe wie die der TIE-Piloten, mit dem Unterschied einer blauweißen Farbe und einer besseren Isolation, als die der TIE-Piloten. Sie trugen dieselben Lebenserhaltungssysteme, die mit Hilfe von einem Luftschlauch mit dem Helm verbunden waren. Allerdings war das Lebenserhaltungssystem mit einem Gerätegeschirr befestigt und verfügte über eine Anzugheizungskontrolle und eine Energieüberwachung. Die isolierten Pilotenhandschuhe enthielten einen Komlink. Die Montur der AT-AT-Piloten war an sich gar nicht nötig, da der AT-AT über modernste Lebenserhaltungssysteme verfügten, einzig auf verschneiten Planeten war es Pflicht, sie zu tragen, da der AT-AT über keine Klimaanlage verfügte. Hinter den Kulissen In den Filmen miniatur|Mitarbeiter der Produktion mit Sturmtruppenpanzern. Während der Dreharbeiten zu Eine neue Hoffnung gab es nur sehr wenige Rüstungen für die Sturmtruppler, weshalb der Sturm auf die Tantive IV mit weniger Trupplern gedreht werden musste, als eigentlich geplant war. Grund hierfür waren die hohen Kosten für die Produktion einer solchen Rüstung. In der Special Edition von 1997 wurden dann per Computer zusätzliche Sturmtruppler digital hinzugefügt. Zwischen Eine neue Hoffnung und Das Imperium schlägt zurück wurde das Herstellverfahren verbessert und die Kosten für eine Massenproduktion sanken, was einige Modifikationen am Design erlaubten, um den Trägern der Rüstung mehr Komfort und Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben. Dies wirkte sich wiederum positiv auf die Schauspielleistung aus. In der Realität Der Sturmtruppenpanzer erfreut sich unter den Fans großer Beliebtheit. So werden die Lagerbestände von Firmen, die sich auf Star-Wars-Merchandising spezialisiert haben, regelrecht geplündert, wenn es um Sturmtruppenpanzer geht. Einige Fans haben jedoch nicht das nötige Kleingeld, um sich die oft mehrere Hundert Euro teuren Kostüme zu kaufen und stellen ihre eigenen Rüstungen her. Die German Garrison, eine Vereinigung von Fans, die sich nur in imperialen Kostümen kleiden, haben sogar Vorschriften, wie ihre Kostüme auszusehen haben. Um den Fans die Einhaltung dieser Vorschriften zu vereinfachen, haben sie ein eigenes Tutorial veröffentlicht, in denen sie Tipps zum Bau einer Sturmtruppenpanzerung aufgelistet haben. Trivia Im PC-Spiel Day of the Tentacle von LucasArts lässt sich als Easter Egg ein Sturmtruppenhelm im Zimmer von Grün- und Purpurtentakel entdecken. Man kann mit ihm jedoch nicht interagieren oder Grün danach fragen. Quellen * * * * *''Der König der Schmuggler'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *Anleitung zum Bau eines Sturmtruppenpanzers in den Kostümtipps auf 501st.de *''Battlefront (2015)'' en:Stormtrooper armor es:Armadura de soldado de asalto fi:Iskusotilaan haarniska ja:ストームトルーパー・アーマー nl:Stormtrooper Armor pt:Armadura Stormtrooper ru:Броня штурмовика Kategorie:Gebrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:Uniformen Kategorie:Rüstungen Kategorie:Sturmtruppenausrüstung Kategorie:Legends